


A-10 Meet A-11

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend, Psychonauts
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Sasha Nein Is Big Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Sasha is seated next to a handsome stranger on a flight to Germany, and well, Sasha is a goner for a pretty smile. Eddie Riggs is just his type.
Relationships: Sasha Nein/Eddie Riggs
Kudos: 6





	A-10 Meet A-11

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one off kinda fluff fic. I wrote something similar a few years ago and had to rewrite it for a quick oneshot.

Being on a commercial plane only made Sasha want to smoke. Smoke enough Milla would dryly call him a chimney to his face and squint at him disapprovingly. 

After traveling so often on private jets for Psychonauts business, the idea of being cramped in a tin can with other people made his skin itch. Being close quarters with anyone was not something Sasha particularly liked. Much less close quarters in the sky. He knew what went on in these commercial flights, he knew how dirty they really were. The less he thought about the lack of cleanness the better. 

If not for Milla, and Truman, he wouldn’t be going on this trip. Years of neglected vacation time meant his best friend had teamed up with their boss to push him into going somewhere. He had relented and chosen Germany to at least see his Aunt Bernie again. 

He muttered something in german under his breath as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder, keeping his eyes peeled for his seat number. He shuffled along with several other people, coming to a stop here and there as baggage was loaded into overhead compartments. 

A-11. A-11. He just needed to sit down and he’d be fine. Maybe just this once he’d be lucky and wouldn’t have anyone seated next to him. 

His eyes found A-11, then landed on the man seated in A-10. 

A very muscular Hispanic man was fiddling with his phone. The man was handsome and muscular in a way Sasha was fairly sure _shouldn’t_ exist, yet… yet was exactly his type. The man’s dark black hair was tied loosely in a ponytail. He had the right level of facial hair that Sasha realized he wanted to touch. 

The man only glanced up when he felt Sasha’s gaze on him. Of course, the man had to have lovely dark brown eyes. _Of course_. “A-11?” His lips pulled into a smile, “Nice to know I’m seated next to someone cute.” 

_Mein Gott._

This was going to be an interesting flight to Germany. Sasha choked a little, awkwardly moving to finally sit down, pushing his laptop bag under the seat in front of him. The man laughed warmly, his smile making Sasha want to sink into the earth and never rise again. 

Why did the universe give him an incredibly hot man to sit next to? 

“Did I come on too strong?” The man questioned. “I can’t help it when I see a cute guy like you.” 

“I am not… used to that directness.” Sasha found an excuse to adjust his sunglasses, trying to remind his body not to sweat. Gay sweats were not allowed right now. 

“Well, I’m Eddie.” The man offered his free hand in a handshake. “Nice to meet you.” 

The German man had no problem meeting Eddie for a handshake, finding himself smiling somewhat now. “Sasha Nein.” 

“Are you on business to Germany or visitin’ family?” The larger man questioned wilt a tilt of his head, “I’m kinda visitin’ family myself.” He wiggles a hand to go with the word ‘kinda’. 

“How does one _kind of_ visit family-?” Sasha questioned with an arch of his brow. Curiosity propels him to ask, to continue a conversation where he normally wouldn’t. Anyone else and he would have let it drop away. “I am visiting family myself as well. It has been some time since I’ve been back to Germany.” 

“My dad doesn’t really live in Germany, but my step-mom to be used to live here, so they’re comin’ out here to get hitched.” Eddie answers with a shrug, “So kinda visitin’ cause weddings are really weird.” 

Sasha gives a soft huff at that, “Weddings are very extravagant parties, I wouldn’t say, weird.” Not that Sasha really attended many parties himself. He would rather curl up in his home with a case file to go over. Something Milla likely would chide him over. 

“You ever think about weddin’ traditions? Some of them are pretty weird.” The larger man states with a laugh, his smile brightens several degrees and makes Sasha contemplate kissing the other man far too long. 

How would his lips feel on Sasha’s own? 

Eddie carrying on with his thought is enough to snap Sasha out of his line of thought. A flash of embarrassment hits Sasha once he realizes he had been staring intently at Eddie’s mouth. He can practically hear Milla scolding him for being desperate.

“I’m glad my parents are happy, I just didn’t expect them to go full out weddin’ blitz.” He shrugs a little now, “Either way, a party is a party, right?” 

“True.” Sasha half expected the conversation to end there. Most conversations on a flight remain decidedly artificial for a good reason. “I am not much of a party person, I must admit.” 

“Different folks, different strokes, and all.” Eddie offers back with a chuckle, “I’ve been to too many parties, so I kinda wanna go to less.” So, he was similar to Milla then in a way. That much was comforting in a way Sasha can't quite pin down.

The two fall into a lull of silence as Sasha settles down. The German man rests his head against the back of his seat as he steals glances over at Eddie. He forces himself to watch the drudging shuffle of others getting onto the flight to avoid being _creepy_.

"It must certainly be tiring." Sasha says, finding himself actually pushing the topic, surprising himself. Normally he's content to let a conversation dry out if the other party isn't carrying it along. "I usually can only stay at parties for a short period of time the few times my friend insists I go with her to one." 

The muscular man snorts somewhat at that, "You get dragged to parties often-? And yeah, it can be tiring. I'm a roadie by trade. So usually I'm attending a lot of after-parties for bands. Those can be pretty wild." 

"A roadie-?" Sasha arches a brow curiously at that, "You must have seen quite a few things. Though I'm not entirely sure what a roadie does." He's honest about that much. If he's going to be seated next to the man, he isn't going to lie about knowing what he does. 

" _Oh yeah_. You see a lot of wild shit when you're a roadie." Eddie nods a little, grinning a little now. "A roadie does a lot of things. Mostly keeping the show running. Setting up gear, tuning instruments, keeping the schedule. I've been in the business long enough I'm usually a head roadie." The way he brightens makes Sasha smile just slightly. The clear passion he has as he talks about being a roadie is, attractive in a way Sasha can't pin down. 

"Have any stories?" Sasha questions. "Dare I ask to hear some?" 

The way Eddie laughs is enough to make Sasha smile a bit more. "You've dared me, and the gauntlet has been thrown. Prepare yourself." With that, Eddie launches into a few stories that make the German man wonder how anyone would _want_ to be a roadie.

They talk on and off during the flight. Sasha finds himself laughing far more than he has in weeks as he converses with Eddie. He learns Eddie’s full name is Eddie Riggs. His father was nebulously from Germany but moved to America when Eddie was born. He learns Eddie is just as interested in cryptid’s as Sasha is in aliens. The exchange theories eagerly, laughing as they pick apart strange tidbits they read online. 

Sasha slowly offers little pieces of himself. He finds himself starting to genuinely _relax_ around Eddie. Enough so he jokes around once or twice himself. 

If Milla was present, she would be proud and concerned in equal measure. 

“Which part of Germany are you headed to, by the way-?” The question from Eddie surprises Sasha a little. The lanky man glances back at Eddie again. 

“Oh, just- Celle.” 

Eddie grins a little at that, sitting up a bit himself. “For real?” 

“Yes, why? Have you been before?” 

“Not really, no, _but_ ,” Eddie shifts a little in his seat to face Sasha, brightening several degrees. Their knees brush together in the process. “That is where my parents are gettin’ hitched.”

Sasha blinks a little behind his sunglasses, surprised if anything. “Oh- well- it is a beautiful city.” 

“Dependin’ on when we land, would you wanna grab a bite to eat with me?” Eddie questions with a quirk of his brow, “If that ain’t too forward anyway?” 

Sasha stumbles over his words, “I- oh- not at all.” It was a little forward, but, Sasha didn’t quite mind. The invitation just leaves Sasha feeling warm. 

He minds even less when Eddie holds his hand when they land in Germany proper. Eddie’s hands are calloused but warm to the touch. 

—— 

Somehow Sasha ends up with Eddie’s number in his cellphone and the invitation to be Eddie’s date for the wedding. 

He should be apprehensive, but at best he’s maybe looking for a tux to rent for the day as he waits to be picked up by a car. He has no idea how he’s going to explain any of this to his Aunt Bernie. She will at least be excited he’s going on some kind of date. 

The thought nearly makes Sasha stumble over his own feet as he paces. His grip tightens on the strap of his bag as he stares off into the distance. 

“Mein Gott, it _is_ a date.”


End file.
